


kiss the sky.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: ai walks in on something horrible and beautiful.





	kiss the sky.

Ai’s breath caught in the wind, drifting away on the air into the stars. The moonlight illuminated Karin, a silhouette that faded onto the rooftop into murky shadow. Still, she made out the figure clear as day, tall as ever. She still smelled like the ocean, even like this.

 

Even when she wasn’t really Karin anymore. (At least, not a human Karin.)

 

She turned around at the footsteps, eyes widening in horror as she saw the blonde idol staring at here, fear mixed with awe in her gaze; admittedly, mostly fear. Ai stumbled back a bit, and for once, was at a loss for words. “... Karin?” She asked softly, though she already knew who it was.

 

The rooftop was completely silent, not a single sound to be heard but Karin’s feathers ruffling in the breeze, her wings catching the air as they stilled. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Ai said when she didn’t get a response. “I promise.” 

 

Karin nodded numbly, still quiet. After a second, she reached out, eyes shining. She was reaching out for her, for Ai. 

 

Ai slowly brought her hands up to Karin’s, feeling her skin, and she almost let out a sigh; she could touch her, she could feel her, because she was real. She was as real as anyone, and it brought waves of relief. 

 

She started crying, ugly tears leaking onto her cheeks, dripping onto the roof unsteadily. Looking up, at Karin, at her wings, she asked one thing; “Are we going to be okay?”

  
The angel answered by bringing Ai into her arms, hugging her as tight as ever. “Always,” she breathed against her cheek. “We’ll always be okay.”


End file.
